My Confessions REWRITE!
by kyo2mona
Summary: Kyomona back on fanfiction? Maybe just for this summer. I'm rewriting a story that had great potential. It started out horrible, so I'm going to fix it back up. Less cussing and more drama: JenryaxRuki. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

Due to the fact that I'm on summer vacation after my first year in college, I decided to re-write this fic. While I was reading my old one, I was horrified of how big of a potty mouth I was. I looked through all my old documents the other day and I'm glad that I left this story unfinished. So right now, I'm going through major editing and revising on this fic for everyone to enjoy. I had a good story line for this story. I thought it was a brilliant idea. The tamers are in an awkward teen phase; they're trying balance their friendship, family, school, and how to get back into the digital world. Out of all the seasons of Digimon, this one is my favorite- therefore, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Thank you.

Oh and please do review honest and harsh. I love reading flames too. :D the harsher the criticism is, the more I feel the need to learn and show that I can do better next time.

I think summaries destroy the story. So that's why I gave a horrible one. Before I start the story, I'm going to start out with all this other stuff. No, I'm not going to spoil the story…

The Japanese Stuff  
Moshi Moshi- Hello? (when you are answering the phone)  
Ne-Its kind of like asking for agreement.  
Arigatou- Thank you.  
Hai- Yes.  
Matte- Wait!  
Ano- um  
Baka- idiot or stupid  
Gomenasai- I'm sorry.  
Hontou- Really?  
Onegai- Please.  
Aishiteru- I love you.  
Iie- No  
Konnichiwa- Hello or good morning or good afternoon or good evening  
Sayonara- Good Bye

The –san, -sama, -chan, and all that jazz…uh…I'm not going to do. Mainly because I'm lazy!

Names  
Japanese-Enlgish- Age (in the story)

Takato Matsuda – Takato Matsuki - 16

Jenrya Li (Lee) – Henry Wong -16

Ruki Makino – Rika Nonaka -16

Ryo Akiyama– Same -17

Juri Kato - Jeri Katou -16

Shiota Hirokazu - Kazu Shioda -16

Kenta Kitagawa – Same -16

Shuichon Li (Lee) – Suzi(y) Wong – 9

Alice McCoy – Same - 16

Ai Makato – Same - 9

Mako Makato – Same - 7

Warning/Notice  
Cussing (however, much less than the last one), POSSIBLY lemon (XD), OOC here and there (don't worry not a lot), all of it is RIKA'S POV, I will use both English and Japanese names (depending how I feel it needs to be used or not), I might use crappy nick names, I'll make an Epilogue if I get a request, I'll answer to your reviews AFTER when I'm done with the story, I'll use the word 'crap' a lot in my author's note (AN), and it is a Henrika/JenRuki fic. So if you don't like it, just read this. If you still don't like it, give me a review anyways to tell me to make a DIFFERENT story that you may like? ok? ok. hahaha. Sorry for all this talk! On with the story! Enjoy. :]

* * *

**Prologue:  
**Three years. Yes. It has been three years since my best friend and I were separated. Dog's a man best friend they say. Well, this one is different. She looks like a gigantic fox, really- but she's not. She is a Digimon, and I won't be able to see her again. At least I still have this fancy Digivice. Renamon was the strongest Digimon I've known, the greatest there has ever been. She was my best friend. Well to me, that is.

When Renamon left, I was devastated. I cried so hard that no one could even cheer me up; not even a battling with cards helped me. I never cried. I hated crying. Then why was I then? I really don't know. I cried when I was a baby, after my dad left, and when Renamon left. That was it and nothing more.

Takato took it way too seriously. He didn't talk to us for days. He came out of it when Jeri finally whipped up the courage to go ask him out. Jeri, at first, gave us the 'See! Now you know how I feel!' –crap, but then, knowing her, she comforted us as much as she can, as we did to her.

As for the other: Alice, same as Takato, we saw once and haven't seen since Dobermon helped us out. She reappeared when everyone was trying cooperate. Ryo was the only one who didn't cry. He was smiling and told us his Digimon was in a better place now. Kazu and Kenta cried every single liquid from the food they ate. They got over it after a day. When we gave Ai and Mako the news, they cried but they got over it faster than we did. They said the same thing as Ryo. "Right where Impmon belongs." Little Suzi cried herself. She got it out of her head within a day. It's off her shoulders, but she still misses her two favorite "stuffed animal toys".

Henry wasn't his normal self. He was the first to cry, but didn't cry as hard as everyone else did. Though his crying just lasted only for a few hours, he can't face that fact that he was the one who let the program on and our Digimon will never return to Earth. He carries that burden with so much shame. Everyone tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he just shrugs it off. Ever since Terriormon left, he's less 'momentai' and more stressed. He is still himself, but a bit more sleepish, but not lazy…

Stupid Ryo asked me out after the whole group went back to normal again. I said yes just only to see how it went. It didn't go on right. I broke up with him within three months. Ryo went emotional for a month. Like Jeri did, Alice went up to him and asked him out. The two are a great couple, but do they need to lay it off some times…

Takato and Jeri always say they are taking their relationship REALLY slow. Whatever. I so do not believe that. I was walking around the park with Henry one day; the two were freaking going at it! Henry and I were completely disgusted. Soon later to find out Kazu and Kenta were watching it too and just had to talk about it. It was crazy! I mean, for Christ sakes! They were in a PARK!

I always thought Kenta and Kazu are gay, surprisingly, they are not. They are just best friends being way too touchy with each other. Oh wonderful bromance. It is funny how Kazu could actually get a girlfriend. It is funny how he gets a new one each month. I never knew such a loser could actually be a player. I mean, what do they see in him? Kazu helps Kenta get hott girls for him to tutor. I guess that is what friends are for…

Ai and Suzy are really good friends…I wonder how Mako is doing… I found a job (more like volun-told then paid) of babysitting all three of them. I didn't really need the money, but hey, I needed to find something to do so I could have my schedule booked. Why? Just to get away with the stupid cameras that my mother has to put right in front of me.

Trying to convince my mom to let me go to the same school with my other friends was kind of hard.

"Do you have any idea what might happen to you at a public school?"

"But Mom! All my friends are there!"

"I know that! I will let you in because of that but you are a daughter of a model!"

"I don't care how many cameras get into my face! Just as long as I'm happy and with my friends, I'll be completely fine!"

The gang came in my house and convinced her (mainly because I wasn't able to). Of course, they would be very convincing.

I'm still the Ice Queen and Digimon Queen. Nothing is going to break that. Though I don't play the card games anymore, the memories of Digimon are the dearest ones I have. Because of Digimon, they made me the person of who I am today.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Short chapter. Nyah nyah. I'll try to make it hilarious. I have no idea how. xo My mother told me I lost my sense of humor at college. Yeah right. Yay for double majoring? Anyways, short and not so sweet prologue. The first chapter is not the same as the last first chapter. Like I said, I'll be doing major editing and revising. I saw that I made Rika's first day of public school in later chapters. Fail. xD

Kyomona


	2. Chapter 1

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

Don't own Digimon. Remember it!

Another quick A/N: I hate description! I feel like I'm rambling. Asjdflkajdslfkjasldkf So try your best on picturing how the tamers would look three years from now.

Chapter 1: Another one of those first days of school

* * *

New school, new people, and possibly new friends? I don't think I need new friends, but this is definitely going to be a huge change for me. I'm not used to going to school with boys, and I rather have my old black uniform than these gross green ones.* I hate the fact that I have to take the high school exam AGAIN to get into Shinjuku,* but heck. I asked for it, ne?

And like all first 'days' of school, mothers contribute their time like no other. No lie, I'm closer and appreciate my mother a lot more now than ever, but she really needs to lay it off. Not really- seriously. She got me designer shoes and bag to use and she made sure that I'm using a ¥92,000 pen* for my assignments. Ridiculous? Yes, but at least she is starting to understand my taste. The black backpack made by Salvatore Ferragamo was something that I don't mind using, but the shoes? Hell. I know I'm short but damn, who could walk on those 3 inch Stilettos? Not me. Not without tripping.

I had my hair down to show my mother that I wasn't going to go to school with my hair up, I made sure that I had a hair tie in backpack.

I thought I was going to take the subway considering how far the Shinjuku was to the outskirts, but mother had a limo right outside the house to come and pick me up.

"You need to go in style! I bet half those kids can't afford a limo to come and pick them up and drop them off _every day_!" Every day? Mom. How the heck are you going to pay taxes with a limo coming by every day?

"Rumiko, don't you think you're going overboard just a bit? I thought you know your daughter by now." Grandmother to the rescue.

"Yes, but, I just wanted her to be known and loved at school!"

"Have you asked her yourself if she wanted to be popular like you?" Yeah did you ask mom? Nope.

"I'm sorry Ruki. Can you just ride the limo for this month? I already paid for it." My mother turned to me. She already knew that I didn't want any of this.

I couldn't help but crack a smile for her. At least she's trying and learning? "That's fine mother. I don't mind. Just ask next time." Great. Now the whole Shinjuku society is going to think I'm some rich snob. Please don't let that happen!

The ride to school was long, thanks to traffic. I wondered if it would've been faster if I just took the train...

The plan for today was to meet up with my friends by the tree next to the gate in the courtyard, go to the office and meet my teacher and get a tour of the school, go to class and pray that I'll be in the same class as Jeri, make sure that no one draws attention to me, and that this first day of school run by smoothly.

We stopped in front of the school, I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and walked inside the campus.

The school was huge and beautiful and there's so many people crawling around the area. There were so many trees that I didn't know which one that I was supposed to meet my friends at.

"RIKA!" What happened to not drawing too much attention? I turned around to see who screamed my name. Kuso, it's

"_Ryo_?" Ah damn! What the hell is he doing here? I saw him with the rest of them right by this huge tree. Don't tell me he goes here too!

Unlike the rest of us, Ryo is slowly growing out of his awkward teen phase. I admit, he's gotten a whole lot more handsome then he was when we met him. He was so grungy at the digital world, but he cleaned up nicely when he came back to earth. Now, Mr. Charming-more now than ever, is starting to man-up and be less than a boy. However, the 'boys will be boys' rule still applies to him no matter how much he matured. He's less googily-eyed for me, that's for sure. He better be because Alice wants to take things more seriously.

He was about to run up to give me a hug. I just slapped him across the face. "Who the hell do you think you are!" First day of school= ruined. Ryo is the last person I want to see today. "Did you not get the memo? 'No attention for Rika.' And what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you say hello to a friend?" You, yes. Ryo got up and started caressing his cheek. He was wearing his uniform, but his white dress shirt wasn't buttoned down all the way. Who is he trying to be? Elvis Presley?

"Yes, I did get the memo, but do you think anyone here is going to pay attention?" Once they hear my last name, yes. My mother is known to everyone in Japan. And shoot. I'm a splitting image without make-up.

"and I'm a student here at this school. I applied after junior high was done. As you know, I don't live around here, so I just take the train, stay at my aunt's apartment, and go back home every Sunday and take the train back Monday morning. Understood?" He was going to give me a hug, but I walked away to greet everyone else.

"Hey everyone!" life is so much better when you're with people you care about. I don't mind giving Jeri a hug. Everyone else gave me a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Juri has gotten so pretty these past few years. I have a feeling that she tries too hard since she's going out with Takato. I don't think Takato cares how she looks, all he cares about is her in general. Juri, personality-wise, is my complete opposite. If anything, she and my mother could be best friends if they were the same age. The difference is, I get along with Jeri so well. I think because she has the ability to be happy-go-lucky all the time. She's naïve and she's a great listener. My best girlfriend- I think I'm lucky.

"Yes! I have another person who can help me away from bullies!" Kenta exclaimed. Kenta has gotten taller but he's way skinny even if he eats all the time. He's still a huge nerd and looks exactly the same from three years ago- just stretched out.

"But that means she's going to be the one to bully us…" Kazu sighed. Out of all us, I think Kazu was the one to change the most. From some awkward 13 years young freak, to a 16 years old teenager reading tips on how to look and act from girl magazines so he can be Mr. Suave. It amazes me how Kazu and Kenta are polar opposites but yet, be better than the best of friends. They're a great duo, but I will never admit that to them.

"Better her than them. I think she'll scare them all away." Am I that scary?

"Well, it's great that you're here Rika!" Takato seemed more excited than everyone else. I see my friends during weekends only and Takato always get excited when he sees everyone together.

Takato has matured a lot. I'll admit, he's gotten real cute, especially with his uniform on. Jeri is lucky. Takato is great guy. He's less of a goof ball, but he is still that naïve boy that we all know and love at heart. Him and Jenrya I consider as my best guy friends. Those two guys are the ones that really brought me up and taught me about character, friendship and love.

"Do you know who's class you're in?" asked Alice. It's hard to imagine Alice in a green seifuku, especially when she wears dark, old fashion outfits all the time. I wonder where's she's from? She's quiet, but she's not afraid to express her opinion or whatever is on her mind.

"No I don'- wait a minute. Where's Henry?" It's either he decided not to show up to school today because of me or he's sick or somewhere else, he's late, or he's busy doing something slash, he's too cool for us.

"Don't worry Rika. He was here." Started Takato. Yeah right. He was. "It's just that Mrs. Takaishi* came in and asked him to do a favor. You know Jenrya, he would be here. It's just that…"

"I understand Takato." No really. I do. I forgive Henry, just this once. I guess Takato sensed my fire when I realize someone was missing. "Well you guys, I'm off to the office. I have to tour this school."

"We could do that for you." Of course, Ryo would be the one to say that.

"No thanks. I'll be okay." I quickly walked away.

"Ruki wait up!" I turned around to see Takato trying to catch up to me. "After school, are you free? I was wondering if you, Jenrya and I can get together after school. It's been a while since the three of us hanged out, ya know?" To come to think of it, I do miss the old days where it was just those boys and I saving Shinjuku. I thought it was better that way, but the more the merrier is good too.

"Yeah sure, I don't think I'm doing anything after school. I won't be picked up until 6. I was just going to go to Juri's till then." Yet another smile crossed my lips. This will be fun.

"Alright see you then! Do you want me to walk you to the to the office?" Takato offered, but I backed down.

"It's ok, go to Juri. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about our get together this afternoon. You better tell her."

As I got inside the building, I was greeted by a very young teacher. "Konnichiwa, I am Mrs. Takaishi. Congrats, you've been placed in Class 1A.* I have a meeting right now, so I have the school president to show around. Henry, this is the model's daughter I've been talking about. Ruki Makino."

Jenrya Lee is class president? What?

And out came this boy whom which normal girls my age would think is tall, tanned and handsome. He's no other than a pacifist and a computer geek to me. He's just Henry.

"Ruki. Great to see you here! Sorry for not meeting you out front, but Mrs. Takaishi asked me to do this favor. Thank goodness you're the new student that she was talking about." He slid a hand through his hair- a habit of his. He looks unkept this morning. I can tell he's tired. His jacket was buttoned up at all, his white button up wasn't tucked in and he had three buttons loose at the top. Yet, he still looks great.

"Oh so you know each other! Very well then, I have nothing to worry about. Tally on!" Mrs. Takaishi left to her meeting leaving me with Henry.

"So Mr. President," I think I'm going to call him that for now on. I crossed my arms and looked up at him. Man, he's gotten so tall. "What else about you do I not know about?" Keeping secrets from me Henry?

"You have no idea." He smirked- then flashed that thousand dollar smile of his at me. He outstretched his left arm signaling me for a hug.

I pouted. For two reasons: I'm no fan of hugs, but heck, I'm in debt to Jenrya for teaching me how to care (I guess he deserves it); and for knowing everything about me, but I knew nothing of this president business. What else does he do that I don't know?

I shrugged it off and took a step forward. He went up to me and gave a short, but sweet embrace. "Hi Rika." He whispered.

I took a step back and looked up at him. A small smile wouldn't hurt, now would it? "So where to?"

I feel that I'm becoming a bit of a softie. I think soft, but I shrug it off to think of something tough. I have a reputation to keep up with and I'm not going to let it down because of these silly feelings. But deep down in my gut, where Takato and Henry were able to reach out to, I was able to express and have emotions and for once, I felt that there was nothing wrong with it. That still doesn't stop me from being Ruki Makino.

However, with Henry, it's different. I think he has this ability, skill or knack of getting inside people's heads or soul just to figure out what's up. So no matter how much I try to bottle up my feelings or secrets or anything about me, he's able to convince me to just express. Whether it be him, Juri, Takato, my mother, grandmother, even Ryo- there's a trusting point to everyone.

He should take his own advice. I don't care how much he shows the world how great of a sweetheart he is, he's got something that he's bottling up. You can't tell with those steel eyes of his, but some day, I will read him like a book.

"Since you are one of my best friends, I guess I'll show around how I view the school." Henry and I started walking down the hallway. He pointed out the classrooms, their nicknames and story behind them, where to hang out and where not to hang out, who's safe and not safe, and where we normally meet up during break time or lunch.

"Good morning class! We have a new student today! Her name is Ruki Makino. Please Ruki, do introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Ruki Makino. I transferred from Kudan Senior High* and-"

Some boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

He stood up. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I can't help but ask this question."

"Okay. What is it?" Nervous as I am, I hope he doesn't ask about-

"Is Rumiko Makino your mother?" damn it…

"Yes. She is."

Whispers surrounded the room.

"I knew it! She looks just like a very young and plain version of her!"

"That's the girl we saw that came out of the limo."

"We have a celebrity at our school?"

"Enough!" Thank you Mrs. Takaishi. "Thank you Rika for sharing. You may now take your seat right next to him. His name is Kenta Kitagawa. Now everyone, turn your books to page-"

Luckily, I'm in the same class as Kenta and Henry. Juri, Takato, Alice, and Kazu are in a different class and Ryo is by himself in the next grade.

School day went by surprisingly smoothly (especially that "oh my god, your mother is a model!" outburst). They're right about learning something new every day, but I learned something new about Henry and Kenta by the hour.

Kenta is Mr. Know-it-All. He doesn't raise his hand to answer the question. He just waits for the teacher to call on him when no one else in the class, doesn't. Same with Henry, the two of them are practically geniuses. Henry is athletically amazing and Kenta has a great steady hand (an exceptional artist, no lie). Henry is known by the whole school and Kenta is known to be the stop student of the junior student body.

I have no idea how the heck I was able to get into Mrs. Takaishi's class, but I must've barely made the cut and gotten lucky with guessing on the entrance exam.

"Where's Henry?" Takato and I started walking to Shinjuku park, without Henry, again.

"Something came up," Said Takato. "He's going to meet us there in 30 minutes. So by the time we get there, he'll be 15 minutes late."

"Great." Freaking Henry. You need to learn how to say no sometimes. "What's he doing now?"

"He's at a choir practice." Wait. What? Say that again?

"Jenrya Lee _sings_?" No way.

"Hah! I actually don't know if he can sing, but he does play piano." Takato leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "The piano accompanist for the choir is ill today so they ask Henry to play for them."

"What the crap? He can play piano?" Great. He's president of the school, he's physically fit, and he play piano?

"He is Chinese, Rika." (A/N Chinese piano music prodigy FTW!)

"I know that! What else does Jenrya do?"

"What do you NOT know about Jen?" asked Takato. "Aren't you guys joined to the hip?"

"No! More like separated since birth!" come to think of it, I don't know anything about Henry outside of family and Digimon. "Other than playing piano, what else does he do at school?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know he's President-"

"How did that came about?" I interrupted. "I want details on everything."

"_Everything_?" Takato had a sweat mark run down the side of his head.

"Yes everything!" I didn't care. By the end of this conversation, I have enough reasons why I can punch Henry to the face.

"Well," Takato sighed. I figured he didn't know where to start. "He didn't run for presidency, he got nominated. And of course, everyone thinks he'd be a great choice. And he won. He didn't even try to get people to vote for him. His election speech was short and sweet. At least he's excellent at his job."

"Wait, if he didn't do anything, who did?"

"His fan club." Say what?

"Fan club?" Henry has a fan club? Why would anyone start a fan club of Jenrya? "How did this came about?"

"More like secret fan club. They're called 'Life.*' They do charity work, to seem like they're a real club, but in all reality, they all have a crush on one guy. It was started by Jen's psychotic ex's. Then it grew to a bunch of rabid fan girls who think that Jen might like them because he's so nice and helpful to everyone." We finally got to Guilmon's hideout and sat down from the long walk.

"Gee whiz. Who would have thought Jenrya had a fan club?" I mean seriously? Seriously?

"There's one of Ryo too, you know." I don't care about that.

"Yeah but that's different. He actually did something to be on the cover of a magazine." Great, I'm defending Ryo's popularity.

"And like the rest of us didn't?" Good point Takato.

"That's different! I meant individually." Touché!

"I guess." Hah I win.

"So what else is there?" ever heard of the say 'curiosity killed the cat?' I don't think it applies this time around.

"Well, apart from being a back-up piano player and President of the school, he's in many clubs like Key Club, Link Crew*, Karate Club, Computer Club, Chinese Club, Sister City, etc."

"Okay and? Does he have any jobs?"

"One, but I don't know what he does. He's like a junior executive or something like that."

Nani? How do you not know Takato! "Wait where and why?"

"Well, you know where Yamaki works-"

"Don't tell me he works for him." This gives me all the more reason why I will back hand Jenrya to the face.

"No, well, I don't know." Takato started twiddling his thumbs. He sensed my anger. "What he does is top secret, but he gets paid real good. He doesn't have to go to his work place either. He's allowed do his work at home."

"How long has he been working there?"

"Since he turned 16." "This is ridiculous. I can't believe he's hiding all of this from me." The fool doesn't have a life!

"You never asked." Takato and I turned our heads to see Jenrya coming in from the entrance.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jenrya bro-hugged his best friend. "Ruki-"

WHAM! Hand print to the face. He had it coming. Normally he deflects my slaps to his amazing Tae Kwon Do skills, but he didn't this around.

"I think I deserved that…" he caressed his cheek, but he still advanced to give me another hug. I took a step back and folded my arms. He put his arms down.

"Mhm. Yes you did." I shouldn't be angry for the lack of information I get from Henry, but damn. For some odd reason I'm pissed. I'll blame the hormones. Maybe that time of the month is coming. "After today, I feel like I don't know you." I put my head down. There I said it. That wasn't too hard?

Jenrya put a hand to my shoulder. I looked up to see him lightly smiling down at me. "Aside from Takato and my family, you know me better than everyone else. Especially in that class." Here comes that thousand dollar smile again. "Let's get this show on the road then, shall we? We have 2 hours to catch before Rika has to go back to school and get picked up from there." He turned to Takato, who nodded his head in agreement.

Then he scratched that back of his head. "So…ano… what are we going to do?"

Henry and I hanged our heads. "I know! Let's go get ice cream!" Takato exclaimed. Jenrya and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ice cream it is then…" I could use a good scoop of Vanilla.

Ice cream wasn't so bad after all. The three of us got to catch up, but the fun ended so fast. We didn't notice the time flew by.

"You guys!" I got up and ran to the door. "I have to be back in front of the school in 10 minutes!"

"What?" Takato abruptly got up and ran outside. "I have to be home to help cook dinner! Crap! Sorry guys! Bye!" and he took off. See you tomorrow Takato?

"Well, I'd better get going to, but I'm in no hurry. I'm going your direction anyways. Walk with me?" Henry offered an arm, but I kept my head held high and just kept on moving forward.

"C'mon Jenrya, I don't have time for a stroll!" I turned back to see him just trotting behind me.

"I understand." He smirked. Oh the many faces of Jenrya. I can just make a book about them.

The rest of the way was pretty quiet, but I did learn another thing about Jenrya, he can whistle loud and well. He can also whistle through his teeth. Too talented.

"My ride is here. I hope I didn't keep him waiting." I was going to run up to him, but I turned around and remembered Henry. "See you tomorrow? Can I call you tonight? I may need help on my homework."

"Anytime Ruki." Henry rubbed his eyes. He seems so sleep deprived. "I'll see you later." He waved and turned around to go back to the hotel his family is staying at.

I waved at him even though he wasn't looking. The driver pulled open the door and I stepped inside. I turned around to watch Henry slowly walking away.

If life was like this every day, I probably wouldn't mind. It was pretty relaxing and it was great to be with friends. I got to learn more about everyone and what they do every day and not just the weekend.

However, this first month of school is drawing way too much attention to me. Stupid limo.

* * *

A/N: *I imagined these uniforms like the high school uniform for the DigiDestined in Season 2

**I have no idea what the schools are in Japan, other than almost all the high schools are private. Also, to get into any sort of higher secondary school, they have to take these exams to see where they can get in. The original school I put in the other fic was Odaiba (like in season 02), but that's an artificial island off the coast of Tokyo, far from Shinjuku. Not going to work.

***92,000 yen is over $1000 U.S. Dollars.

****Gyeah! Hikari is the teacher and married to TK. Win! Ok. She's supposed to be a kindergarten teacher. Don't kill me. =P

*****That's supposed to be high class. I think. xD Japanese school system is way different from the American one.

******Like how Yamato/Matt Ishida had his uniform in Season 02.

*******I know Ruki is not from Shinjuku. I'm not exactly sure where she's from, but I'm going to guess that she's from Chiyoda. Therefore, she goes to Kudan Secondary School (which I do not own, btw), cause I said so. xD hahah sorry.

********Life, gay fan club name huh? Hahaha I couldn't think of anything. If you have a better name for the club, I can set up a poll to see who can come up with the best one.

**********For those of you who don't know, Key Club does charity work and Link Crew is an orientation team. Sister City is where people meet other people from around the world and give them a welcome when they come and visit.

Does it sound OOC? Nah. She's still that tough Rika we all know, but we have also seen that caring side of her (like when Impmon went missing, she tried to cheer Suzie up, she tried to cheer Juri up, etc). Even if Takato and Henry brought the good out of her, she still wants to be that headstrong girl. No weaknesses, got my jive?

Anyways, I'll respond to reviews when I'm done editing all of this (my goal is by July 4th. Fingers crossed!). Don't worry, I'll read your reviews, but I won't show any commentary until the end. Thank you! :]

Kyomona


	3. Chapter 2

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

Chapter 2: I will never be a model. Ever.

* * *

"Crap." That is the word I think of every morning as of late. Mainly because I know my day is going to be crappy, I wake up too late in the morning, my school is across the city, I'm always late to my first class of the day, I sometimes get lucky and at least have 5 minutes to go to my locker but no time for friends, I'm going to be bugged by a whole bunch of boys that try not to bother with (what do they want with me anyways?), I'm going to be surrounded by 2 pairs of disgusting lovers all over the place…Should I go on?

Well I got to school on time, thank god, but damn, do I need to change my alarm clock. Even Henry wrote a note right next to it saying "Don't forget to change your alarm, and get a good early sleep." or somewhere around the lines of it. I don't even bother to use it. I forget every day to change it.

I am always late for Homeroom. Thanks to Henry and Kenta for being my classmates, I don't have to worry so much about the teacher yelling at me. At least the first school priority of the day is homeroom and not a class that will get me in trouble. The rest of the school day is just bleh. I rather sleep through the rest of day.

My schedule after school is pretty easy. Go to goggle head's bread store and do homework and after school snaking for like 2 hours there. Then hang out with all of them by the park. Babysit Ai, Mako, and Suzie and if not, then its homework, chores, hangout, or silly mom business. And that's it for my everyday life.

Saturdays are pretty much the same, except Takato makes us work at his parent's bread store for the whole morning and end at lunch. For one thing, at least we get paid. Then we have the rest of the day to ourselves. It really doesn't matter what we do during the rest of the day. We pretty much hangout, do homework, baby sit (Ai, Mako, and Suzy are the only ones), or just hang with our families.

Sunday is the day none of us get to hang out with each other (sometimes). It is the so called day of rest and gets to know thy family! For my mom, that is, find a camera and smile! Well hell like I'm going to get in front of camera! Henry told me to at least give it a try- well this is that weekend…

Mom and I went to her studio. They gave me a dress to wear (which I yelled at Henry over the phone that he is totally going to regret), put make up on me (did I say yell? I'm sorry, scratch that, it was screaming), and push me in front of a camera. They told me to smile (did I mention I was going to beat the crap out of Henry too?) and do a sexy looking pose (how the hell am I supposed to do that? I called Ryo and all he told me is show skin, some help he was).

My mother comes in with the same exact looking outfit. Great.

"AW," said the metrosexual looking camera man. Man, I wanted to punch him the face so bad. He needs to learn what the heck is his freaking gender is. "A mother and daughter moment!" Gosh that does it! I had to restrain myself from hurting anyone. Even if I wanted to do so, so badly, I didn't. Wonder how that happened…

It was the first photo shoot I did not jet from. I actually smiled for it. When Jenrya asked me how it went as we walked through the park trying to find Takato and the others…I thought of beating him up right there, but

"It was fine, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Quit lying."

"Fine it was horrible and I hate it to the death."

"There you go."

"Shut the…" the eff up. I stopped. I didn't want to cuss him out.

"Thanks."

"Gomenasai."

"Nah, it's alright. I deserve it anyways." Damn it Jen!

"Iie you don't. Ne?"

"Everyone deserves it Ruki, you know as well as I do."

"Ano… I deserve more than you do. You have done nothing wrong."

"That's where you are wrong." He walked ahead of me just looking around. We never got to find Takato. Those ditchers! Where did they go?

The next day was Monday. Whoever spread the word about me being in a photo shoot and actually let it away is going to pay- with their life.

No, I didn't make them pay with their life. Mainly because I'm nice like that and I didn't find out who passed it on. A few weeks has gone by and well

"RIKA! YOU ARE SO BE-YOOOO-TIFUL IN THIS PICTURE!" Jeri screamed at my face.

"What the?" I stole the magazine from her. Ah crap.

"First photo shoot and you made it front cover!" exclaimed Ryo. You would be excited.

"See taking it on isn't so bad!" Alice just had to come in with that cheery face of hers.

"Congrats Rika!" Henry congratulated me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared at the magazine. The front cover portrayed the picture of my mother and me. I turned to the page where they had more pictures of me…the topic was:

**IS NONAKA'S CHILD FINALLY GIVING IN?**

It had every single picture I took that day. They made me wear 10 different outfits 2 pictures for each. Then mother daughter picture was separate. The magazine article was about me actually letting people put make up on my face and change into skirts and dresses and girly clothing. It said I made no fuss till I got out of the studio. The cameras outside caught me cussing and screaming on my cell phone. The article depicted almost every single word I said that day! Why do people give a crap about my life! What happened to 'no attention towards Rika?'

"Hey look who was in the magazine…"

Lunch was horrible that day! I had to put it up with people I don't want to bother with, more cameras and for some odd reason: autographs!

"I can't believe a model goes to my school."

'Go screw yourself.' I thought.

"Hey babe."

"Oh hell no you don't! Get away from me!"

"Say, can you…"

"Can you freaks get away from me!" I screamed with all my might. I didn't care what teacher heard it, I'LL END IT!

I didn't get in trouble. : )

The gang and I were at the park. It was getting late, so we went home. Henry just had to walk me home.

"You are doing this because you want the attention to be with a famous model?"

"No, it isn't right for you to be alone out here."

"Thanks but, I can take care of myself."

"Suit yourself; I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"Uh, arigatou for caring?" I didn't know what to say.

"Heh, you're welcome." The rest of the way was pretty quiet. We finally got to my house, or what Takato calls 'oh my god'. It's not that big, is it?

"I'll see you tomorrow." he opened the door for me and waved good bye and left.

"Yeah see ya!" I called out. He kept on walking and raised his right hand and put it back down. I stared at him till I couldn't see him any longer. I went inside and this time, I remembered to set my alarm.

* * *

Hahaha remember the first one I made? I was thinking of leaving a few cuss words cause I thought it would make it hilarious. Then I realized that Ruki is changing and doesn't want to. This chapter was the original chapter one. As you can tell, the new first chapter is better off that way. I'm going to take off the second chapter (where Ryo is drunk), because now that I think about it, c'mon. Ryo drunk? Seriously? No chance. It's either going to be major rewrite or something cause I have no idea what to replace it with.

Well, here's a warning for yall: No update til Thursday. I'll be leaving for Las Vegas over the week. ^o^;; I'm excited. Buwahahaha! Until then, I promise the next chapter will be up by Thursday night or the Friday morning. :]

Kyomona


	4. Chapter 3

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

Chapter 3: Ryo Akiyama can suck butt.

A/N: So these next few chapters are going to focus more on how Rika views her friends and how Henry (yayayayayayaya!) keeps her cool (aka, making sure she doesn't blow up on anyone). Ryo and Alice are the co-stars for this chapter. Enjoy!

Oh and SORRY for not updating on time! I did kept my word that I will update Friday, yes?

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if Ryo forgets he has a girlfriend. I also wonder if Alice notices how big of a flirt Ryo can be and how she deals with it. But the biggest wonder of them all is how the heck they keep such a strong relationship.

Here's the bottom line: Ryo Akiyama- knows he can be the biggest man whore in the school, he is cocky, he is "perfect," he is strong, he is annoying, he is obnoxious, he is a pig, his ego (if possible) is bigger than his head, and as much as I don't want to admit, he's is down-right gorgeous. That last statement is just wrong coming from me, but right when everyone else says it. And then you have Alice McCoy- who is quiet, old-fashioned, shy, fragile, well-mannered, respectful, brilliant, and beautiful. I guess they're right about opposites attract because, well I'll be, they're complete opposites.

The weird part is, as protective as Jeri and I are over Alice, we actually approve of Ryo. Under all that flirtatious, egotistical skin of his, there is a gentleman waiting to blossom. That, I will never tell him, but you can tell- Alice did her part. Ryo is not so bad. I dated him. I regret that- the guy would never be more than just a friend, an annoying friend, maybe a brother- that was awkward. Anyways what I was getting to was

"So, what can you do to make Alice a better person?" Three years ago, Jeri and I had a hardcore interrogation with Ryo before he asked Alice out.

"Well," Ryo gulped. He was sweating. He sensed our fire. We sensed his fear. "Well, I don't know how I can make her a better person," bad answer. "but I do know that she can make me one."

And that last line, Jeri and I looked at each other. For some odd reason, a part of me wanted to go "aw!" but who the heck does that? Jeri. However, we both kept our cool, because that one line we knew that Alice had her work cut out for her, but at the same time, it's the work that she needs to enjoy and love. Ryo, never thought I say this but he is that special someone. He won't break her heart and he's working on his attitude and ways. Ryo is so much better than before.

But he's still a pig! Stupid "boys will be boys" saying! Ruins _everything_!

So today at school, Alice stayed home sick. She has mono which is understandable because stupid Ryo had Mono the month before. Good job Ryo. Your girlfriend is sick because of you.

It's good that they caught it early or else Alice would've gone back to her HOMELAND and get well there. This means she'll be gone for the rest of the school year. This also means that Ryo may become that sick playboy he always wanted to be. Not cool.

So Alice asked the gang to watch Ryo during this week of school. Call him out once we see him do something rash.

Ryo, at first, was extremely mad because he thought that none of us could trust him. At the same time, he realizes that his girlfriend is just worried about him to equate his worries about her. Alice just slaps her forehead. Ryo still has a lot to learn. I wonder how she puts up with him…

So the first day, we think Ryo wasn't doing anything bad. We don't know his behavior during class since no one has the same class as him. He was hitting on anyone before school, during lunch and after school, probably because he was with us. But this is just day one. He has another four days to mess up.

I know it seems like I want Ryo to fail so I go and tattle on Alice, but in all reality, I'm just worried about the both of them. I don't want Ryo to do something stupid that would hurt Alice and Alice must be worried sick on what Ryo might do.

"Don't worry so much Rika. I trust Ryo." I visited Alice that Monday night to give me some insight on what to think about this dilemma. I'm pretty lucky that I got there before she went to sleep. "It's just that I know he's going to go find some girl because he's going to miss physical contact. I'm more worried about the girls than him. He'll just treat them like one night stands."

"Have you experience that with him?" thinking about Ryo just makes me cringe.

"Not to the extent where he wants to sleep with someone. Oh thank heavens no." Alice sat up from her bed and turned her head towards me. She was smiling. She really wasn't worried. "What I really want from Ryo is to see if he can be faithful and control himself while I'm away."

"True. He's more behaved when you're around." Maybe that's why Ryo isn't a total turd when we're around him.

Alice laughed. You know all is well when she does. "Well, I am the only who keeps him on his toes. I'm the only one who is making sure he's getting good grades." She chuckled again. I couldn't help but to crack a smile for her happiness. "This is why I ask you guys to check up on him. I understand that he can take care of himself, but I want to make sure that he does, you know what I mean?"

"Don't worry I got you." I'm relieved. Glad to get that off my chest. "Say Alice, how do you put up with Ryo? I mean, you two are like-"

"Complete opposites?" finished Alice. She laughs again, tilting her head back this time. "I have no idea. Normally, boys like him just bug me." She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them while facing toward me. She smiled into her thoughts. "But I guess he's different. He's the popular guy, somewhat a bad boy, but he can be sweetheart. Well to me, I'm guessing not to you."

"Never in a thousand years." I shook my head. No way in hey!

Alice chuckled. "Well, I wish he was a bit more serious, but I guess he's not there yet. I need to have patience with him." She looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. Her thought process about him is pretty well thought about and looked into. She really got his character down and she really made him into a better person. Alice is the perfect match for Ryo. No doubt about it.

"I don't know how you have patience with him."

Alice looked at me. "Enough with Ryo and I. How about you? Settling down with anyone?"

"Nah, no boys. It's not on my agenda." I smirked. No boys. No boys. No boys. Besides, I'm too busy with everything else in life that there's no time for boys.

"You're no fun." Alice frowned at me. I wish she was laughing again. "Geez Ruki. You're 16. There should be at least one guy that you're at least fond of…" and she trailed off there and looked at me and waited for a response. What am I supposed to say? There really isn't a boy!

"Seriously Alice, I-"

"Ruki. Let me think of something." Interrupted Alice. I wanted to see where this was going, so I waited for her to respond. "Who's single… What do you think about Kazu, Kenta and Jenrya?"

I cringed. You're not giving me much of a choice Alice. "Kazu is still a goofball to me. I don't care how much he changed, he's just that annoying piece of rice on your shirt that stays there and never notice until someone points it out. Kenta is also a goofball, but during class time, he's bearable. And Jenrya, he's, he's…" I lost my train of thought. What do I think of Jenrya?

Henry. Henry. Henry. You're a mystery. How would you explain him in words? What is something that I can say that's not general?

"He's…?" Alice slowly had a smile forming.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking." I looked up to the ceiling. Dang it Jen. Why do you got to be so tough to think about?

"Hm. Do you not know how to explain one of your best friends in words?" Alice is grinning now. I think she has something up her sleeve.

"No it's not that, it's just that…"

"It's just what? What if I told you to explain Takato?"

"That's easy! Takato is our so-called 'fearless leader,' when in all reality, he's not. He's just that silly kid from down the street that's always so happy all the time. He loves his friends and puts everyone first before himself. He's a great…"

"Ok, if that's so easy, why can't you explain Jenrya?" She got a point. I just described Takato without fail. Why do I feel like I have to elaborate with Jenrya's description?

"Well, what do you think Alice?" Alice turned to look at me and had small smile on.

"You're fond of him." She grinned. I think I should leave. She needs to go back to sleep.

"What? No! I'm not!" Absurd. Me fond of Henry? Yeah right.

"Why getting defensive, Rika?" Alice continued to grin. Oh this conversation is not going to end well.

"I'm not getting defensive! It's just that, it's just that…" I lost my train of thought again. My mind is getting fuzzy with all this 'Henry' nonsense.

"It's just that what?" Alice crossed her arms and smirked at me. "You can even think of what to say right now because your mind is still on 'what do I think of Jenrya?'"

I hate to say that she's right. I'm not fond of him! Am I?

So a gust of visions of bombarded my mind of just trying to think about him. What do I know of Henry? A lot. Okay. But what? Which word should I say? There's so many words in the vernacular that I can't pick which one to describe Jenrya the best. Kuso!

"Well, Rika," Alice yawned. It is getting late, I should let her rest. "Whatever it is, tell me later, because I'm beat and I need to get better. See you around, kay hun?"

So that gives me a deadline. When she's better, I must tell her how I feel about Henry.

Wait a minute. Did I just really think of that last statement?

The next day was pretty chill. Ten points for Ryo for visiting Alice.

Wednesday- I never noticed how many times Ryo and I pass by each other in the hallway. It's weird. Stopping and talking with him. That never happens.

Thursday- I can feel Ryo slowly trying to make a move on me. I just know it. I told Henry.

"Well, if you need me, you can just give me a call or text. I'll try to respond back as soon as possible." It was late at night. I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams about Ryo don't suit me well. Jenrya told me that if I really need him, I can just call him anytime. Thank goodness he has a cellphone now. Calling that hotel makes me mad.

"Thanks Jenrya. You're the best." I was lying down on my futon, praying that Ryo doesn't do something stupid tomorrow.

"Anytime Ruki. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Henry yawned into the phone. I should let him go.

"Maybe I should go now. You seem pretty tired."

"Nah, it's okay." Stupid Henry. "I'll just leave you on the line to make sure you go to sleep."

Wait. What? It's not like he hasn't done that before, but why is it affecting me so much right now? What is this weird, ano, feeling-is it? Is Alice right? Am I really fond of Jenrya Lee?

"No Jen, please…"

"Ruki it's alright. Just go to sleep. I'm right here."

My heart leapt. What the hell. What's wrong with me? Takato is nice too, why do small silly things like this disturb me now? Why him? This can't be.

"Fine then. Whatever. Good night Jenrya."

"Good night Ruki." I waited for him to hang up. He really is going to wait until I'm asleep.

He probably does this with other people. Yeah. That's right. Just keep thinking that way Rika.

Friday. It was before lunch time. I was on my way to a place where Takato told us to meet up. I was cornered by Ryo.

"Hey Ryo. Eating lunch with Takato and all them today?" Stay calm Rika. "You can walk with me."

"Nah I wasn't thinking about eating with them today." Ryo scratched the back of his head and smiled his trademark smile. "You can hang out with me instead of them, if you want."

If I want. Never. "Sorry, already promised Takato that I'd be over there."

"Well how about tonight then? Dinner on me?"

Free dinner? Heck ye- wait a minute. "Excuse me?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Stupid Ryo!

"It's a hell no!" Keep my cool. Keep my cool. Keep it down Ruki. "What about you and Alice?"

"She doesn't have to find out," RYO! Do you have any idea who you're talking to? "besides, she'd probably be cool with it if it's just you." Baka! Baka! Baka!

"I'm sorry Ryo," I sighed. He's such an idiot. "but the answer is no."

"Why not?" oh don't you dare plead with me mister. "for old time's sake?"

"Ryo Akiyama," I pulled my sleeves up. "I'm going to make sure-"

"Ruki! Ryo!" We turned our bodies to face toward who's calling our name.

"Hey Jenrya. What's up?" Ryo folded his arms as our blue-haired fellow walked towards us.

He gave me a side hug and left his arm there around me. I felt my cheeks burn at the contact. Darn you Alice. If you didn't ask me how I felt about Jenrya, none of this would've happened! Remember Rika. We're just friends and Jenrya would do this for anyone.

"I'm doing pretty good Ryo!" Jenrya, being the cheery man he is, always greets everyone the same way, even if he's just playing around. "How about yourself? Are you going to the back where Takato and the others at today? Walk with us!"

Ryo frowned and his arms remained crossed. He doesn't look to happy. Please don't think Henry is trying to compete with you. "No I'm not. I was wondering if Rika wanted to come with me to hang out with me and my other friends." Ryo reached out to grab me, but Jenrya grabbed Ryo's wrist with his free hand before Ryo could touch me. Ryo looked up and locked his eyes into Jenrya's. I did not want to be in the middle of this. "Let go, Lee." This is not going to end pretty.

"Ruki, was this the reason why you said no earlier?" Henry softened up a little and looked down to his side, right at me.

I looked up and nodded at him. "I promised Takato I'd be there."

Jenrya looked back at Ryo. "You heard her. Don't force a girl to do something she doesn't want to do. You know better than that, man." Jenrya let go of Ryo's wrist. Ryo took a step back and caressed the spot that Jenrya took hold of. He hasn't broke eye contact with Henry.

"I will keep this on the down-low. Alice does not have to what just happened." Henry continued. "Other than that, you know the lesson for the day. Don't do it again. See you later Ryo. Have fun!" And Henry and I took off just like that. He had his arm around me the whole time as we walked our way to wherever Takato and the rest of the kids are at.

As we left Ryo's sight, I finally spoke up to Jenrya. "Gomen- Gomenasai." I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Nothing more, nothing less.

"No problem Ruki." He gave me another tight squeeze as we continued to walk down the corridor.

"You really didn't have to though," gotta keep my head held up high. "I got it all under control."

"Really now? Seems to me you had a hard time shooing him away." Henry smirked at his own remarked. I just frowned.

"Well thanks to you, he may think something is going on with-" I didn't finish my sentence. The word 'us' is not in my dictionary. Nor do I think it's in his.

"I'm pretty sure he won't." Henry looked straight ahead. Not caring about the last statement. Goggle-head. "Besides, what do you think would happen?" We got to Takato and the rest of them. We acted as if nothing happened.

I have to tell Alice what happened. How the heck am I going to do that without Henry or Ryo finding out?

"Henry, do I tell Alice what happened?" I whispered to Henry. We were on our way back to class after lunch with Kenta who was trotting right in front of us talking nonsense.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"But, you said to keep it on-"

"A down-low? Yes I did. But I specifically said 'I will keep this on the down-low.' Not 'Ruki and I will do it,' ne?" Good one Henry.

"Alright but what if-"

"Are you guys talking about me?" We looked in front of us seeing Kenta peering down at our whispering while walking backwards. "Were you guys even listening?"

"Kenta," Henry pointed behind him. "You're going to walk into a-"

"What?" Kenta turned around he just slammed into a-

"A wall." Henry finally finished his sentence. I just slapped my forehead.

I ran to Alice's house right away before Ryo got there.

"Oh really, that's what happened?" Alice was doing a lot better. Less pale (like she wasn't in the first place) and she's now walking around the house. She and I were having tea in the dining room.

"Yes. It did." I took a sip as I waited for another response from her.

"So how does it feel to be in Henry's arms?" she smiled.

I almost spat my tea. "Wh-what?" How could she even think about that when Ryo was trying to hook up with me tonight?

"You heard me!" Alice took a small sip. "And don't worry about Ryo. I'll talk to him when he visits today. C'mon Ruki! Give me juice! How did you feel?" She looked up and grinned at the disgusted look on my face.

I'm not going to tell her I blushed. I'm not going to tell her about the little conversation we had at the end. No way.

"C'mon Ruki," Alice took the tea spoon and started stirring her tea with it. "Or do I have to get Jeri to pry it out of you?"

You wouldn't dare. I have no idea how my face looked like, but I could of sworn that I had the ugliest stank face on as I stared at my tea cup. "I blushed. Okay?"

Alice smiled a little bit wider. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

I looked away and slouched in my chair and downed the rest of the tea that I had in my cup. I should've kept my mouth shut about Jenrya putting his arm around me.

"Ah c'mon Rika, lighten up a bit." Alice took another sip and smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

It was around eight post meridian when I was done babysitting Ai and Mako. I walked to the nearest grocery mart to get a small snack. And look, what a fancy surprise…

"Ruki!" Jenrya was in a suit buying a chocolate bar. Boy, did he look mad fine. Wait, what?

"Hi-hi Jenrya." Great. I'm stuttering.

"What brings you in Shinjuku at this hour?" he asked as I handed my bag of chips to the register.

"I was babysitting Ai and Mako." He waited for me to pay up as he opened his chocolate bar and took a bite. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Got out of work. We had a meeting today." He took my bag of chips from the lady who was working at the register and opened it for me.

"Thanks," I said as we walked out of the store. "What was it about?"

"Classified. Sorry." Jenrya handed the bar to me. "Want some?"

"An aphrodisiac for me?" I took a piece. "Why thank you Henry!" I happily chewed the delicious piece of chocolate he offered.

He frowned at the awkward state. "You're welcome Ruki."

I grinned up at him. "Want some chips?"

"Sure, too bad I won't go aphrodisiacal over it." He smirked at his joke. "Thank you Ruki."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Anytime Jen."

We passed by the hotel, he didn't go in.

"Isn't this your stop?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's getting late and I don't want you to go home by yourself." He finished his chocolate and threw it away in a nearby trash receptacle.

"You want the rest of this?" I offered him the rest of the bag of chips. He shrugged and accepted it. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"You always say that." Henry said as he finishing up the bag. "What if Ryo pops up in front of you again, or something worse?"

He got a point. Maybe he should be my karate teacher.

"Besides, you're famous now." He laughed and threw away the bag.

"Jenrya. Shut up." We walked down the stairs and into the subway station and waited for the subway train.

The rest of the way back home was just us laughing and making fun of each other and others. I really enjoy spending time with him. It was just Jenrya and me. No one else was there to bug us (especially no awkward thoughts from other people thinking about something else). He's a great friend. Nothing more.

But something just felt missing. The more I deny Alice insisting that I do have some sort of fondness for him, the more I feel that something should be there between us.

I looked up at him as he was walking me back home. He's definitely someone else's prince charming.

"Well thank you for the wonderful time Miss Makino." He bowed to me as he opened the gate for me.

I walked inside and turned and bowed to him. "And thank you Mr. Wong for being my escort this evening. I couldn't help but smile. His thousand dollar smile is pretty catchy.

He outstretched an arm, signaling me for a hug. I stared at it for a bit. Oh what the heck.

Like I said before, a small embrace wouldn't hurt. Would it?

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Matsuki's, yes?" He said, still holding me like he doesn't want to let go.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course! Anything for goggle-head." He looked down and smiled back at me. Then he just did the unthinkable. Did Jenrya Lee really kissed my forehead?

And right after that, he let go. And for some odd reason, I didn't want him to go. "I'll see you then Rika." He waved and walked off.

I remained frozen at the spot. What the hell just happened?

"Rika is that you?" I heard my grandmother call out from the house.

"Coming!" I yelled from the outside. I stood there until I couldn't see Henry from the distance. This was one hell of a day. I'm going fuzzy. Stupid piece of chocolate! I shouldn't have eaten you. Now I'm going all aphrodisiacal. Okay, not really. Stupid hormones!

* * *

I know, I know. Alice and Ryo didn't meet in the series! And not only that, we don't even know Alice! But I needed someone to be with Ryo. I mean c'mon. It's Ryo. HE CAN'T BE GIRLLESS. And this is JenryaxRuki. Not RyoxRukixJenrya. Ryo had to be with someone and that someone is Alice. Who knows? Next season? What? Hahaha just kidding.

I won't update until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. I'll be at Riverside this weekend for a conference and I'm going to Disneyland on Monday. Yay for having a life!

Kyomona


	5. Chapter 4

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

Chapter 4: I have no idea what happened, but for some odd reason, I ended up having one of the best days of my life with Kazu and Kenta.

A/N: Hella long chapter. A lot of disclaimers in here- you would know.

Oh and sorry for updating today instead of yesterday. I spent all day these past few days fixing this up.

I also hate it when I upload these documents. I put hr's all over my stories to separate everything and when it's done, I have to put them back and sometimes they don't even show up. RAWR!

And for the mistakes in the past chapters and this one and future ones, I'll fix them later. For right now, enjoy. :]

* * *

Saturdays are supposed to be the day where ALL of us are together and having a wonderful time. Not three out of ten of us- especially if that three consists of Kazu, Kenta and I.

-Flashback-

"Hey guys," Takato twiddled his thumbs are started blushing. Oh you know he and Jeri are up to something when he does this. "You guys can sleep in tomorrow. You don't have to come to the bakery."

"Great!" Ryo said heartily. "Because I was going to tell you that Alice and I can't make it tomorrow. We're going to Odaiba. I got two free tickets to go to the fair and to see the Teenage Wolves."

"No way!" Kazu is in love with the rock band. Especially the lead singer (who also plays bass [A/N: nudge nudge wink wink])- apparently he's a ladies' man.

"Way dude! Sorry Kazu, but Alice and I haven't been on a date in two weeks. We were too busy hanging out with you guys."

"Sorry to be a cock-block." I rolled my eyes. Thanks Ryo. "Anyways Takato, what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh, ano, well, um, it's, er-" Wow Takato. Way to be embarrassed over your special occasion with your girlfriend. I know he knows that I know what it is, but man. Man up to tell your friends!

"It's our anniversary!" Jeri is not afraid to say it, why can't you?

"Oh how wonderful!" Alice grabbed Jeri's hands and lifted them up. "Where are you guys going?"

"I have no idea." Jeri giggled and pointed at Takato and whispered loudly: "He told me it's a surprise!"

Oo surprises! I love surprises! Not. What's so great about all this couple stuff?

"Ha ha haa well," Takato slowly straightened himself out. "I'll call Henry later to tell him not to go to the bakery tomorrow."

"What about the rest of us who don't have a love life?" asked Kenta.

"We'll just meet up at the park by the post around noon and we'll think of something then." I said.

"Where is Henry anyways?" asked Alice. The gang turned to look at me.

"Don't ask me." I pointed to Takato. "Ask the goggle head."

"He's at a meeting." Takato simply said.

"Well, I got to get going. Mother is here." I folded my arms and walked away. Mother got off work early today. She was my ride home.

-end flashback-

It's already 12:30. No sign of Henry or Suzie. I know that Ai and Mako are on vacation with their family. I know that Alice and Ryo are in Odaiba. I know that Takato and Jeri are on their Anniversary date. I know that here at this park currently lie three extremely bored 16 year olds that have nothing else to do in their life.

"I don't think Henry is coming." Kazu kicked small rock on the ground. Little did he know it was really a tip of a big one that is stuck to ground. Baka.

"Where do you think he is?" Kenta asked me as Kazu started hopping around in one foot squealing in pain.

"I have no idea." I leaned up against the lamp post and looked up to the sky. Why me? Why leave me with a bunch of idiots? "Go text him."

"I'll text him and Suzie and Takato." Said Kenta as he got out his phone.

"Why Takato?"

"He called Henry to be here, right?"

"Yes…?" I turned my head to Kenta's direction.

"Well, he probably knows the reason why he couldn't make it today." You would be the logical one.

"True, but what makes you think he'd answer the phone?" I folded my arms. Takato will take forever to answer back since he's 'busy.'

"Whoever answers first, Rika." Kenta rolled his eyes AT ME. I admire his guts. I'll just this one pass.

"I always wondered what is the psychological reason for children to think that their injuries will feel better when their mother kisses them…" Kazu sat down on the ground and took off his shoe and sock. No injury there. He looked up and stared at me. I couldn't help but glare back, but for once, he didn't flinch when I did. "You wanna kiss it?"

A normal girl would have a disgusted look on her face. I know I'm not one of those. Normally I would've smacked him right then and there- no impulse. For some odd reason, this time, I actually cringed.

"No?" Kazu looked at his feet. He better be thinking twice about kissing it on his own. "Nah that's disgusting." He said out loud. He put his sock and shoe back on. "I was just joking, you know."

My eye twitched. This is going to be the worse day ever. "Anything Kenta?"

"Nope." Kenta shook his head as he held onto his phone waiting for response. "Not that saying whatever Henry is up to is my business, but whatever it is, it would've been nice to know if he's going to be late or not coming at all." He looked up to the sky, took a deep breath and let it all down to the ground. Now that's why I call a great sigh.

"I don't know about you two," Kazu finally stopped fiddling with his stupid foot. "but I'm about ready to do something fun that doesn't involve the others."

Kenta and I looked at each other and looked back at Kazu and exchanged looks again. I'm pretty sure he was thinking the exact thought that I'm having: how?

Think about it. Kazu. Kenta. Rika. Rika, Kazu and Kenta. Don't you think it's an 'oxymoron' to put us together? –metaphorically speaking…

I have no idea how to have fun with just those two. If one other person was here with us, it'd probably won't be so bad, but just the three of us? There's got to be a joke in here somewhere…

"I know what you two are thinking," Anyone could've guessed, Kazu. "but let's face it. I'm not going to sit around here doing nothing. There's plenty things to do and I'm pretty sure none of us want to go back home."

"I got homework to finish." Kenta simply said.

"Yeah," apparently it's Kazu's turn to cross his arms. "which you would finish it in like what, three minutes?" Kenta was about to protest, but Kazu continued. "Yeah, we all have homework, but what are we going to do afterwards? I'm going to do chores. Kenta absorbs himself into video games. Rika will fall into the hands of her mother and the next thing you know it, we're watching a live news reel of her attacking the camera man-"

"OKAY! Okay." I hate to admit it, but Kazu is right- for once. "So, Kazu, what do we do now?"

"Uh," Kazu scratched his head. "Walk around and get to know each other? Find some ideas to do while we are at it? Get some lunch because it is noon and I'm hungry?"

I twitched again. "Skip the get to know each other part, because I know everything about you guys."

Kenta shot another look at me. "No you don't!"

Hah. You have no idea. "Try me." I smirked. They really don't know how much I pay attention when I try to ignore them.

"I'm listening." I got Kazu's and Kenta's attention. This is going to be fun.

"Hirokazu Shiota. You will be 17 on October 17. Your favorite food is steak. Your favorite color is Brown. You had a huge crush on Jeri in 6th grade. You are named after your parents: Hirofumi and Takako. They run a very successful business firm. You have a younger sister named Iva that's in preschool. You've lived in Shinjuku from the day you were born. You date around, but you could never settle for something serious. You live in-"*

Kazu's and Kenta's jaw are slowly reaching to the ground. Then Kenta snapped out of it. "Enough of Kazu. He's a blabber mouth. You would know everything about him since he talks about himself all the time."

"Hey!" protested Kazu. "I do not!" Kazu turned to me. "Hey stalker! What about Kenta?"

"I'm not a stalker!" I argued. I'm a good listener. "Take that back!"

"How can I? You know _everything_! You're going to use that information to blackmail me someday!" Kazu pouted. He butted foreheads with me. You wanna go Kazu?

"Hah!" I began rolling up my sleeves. "We can start now."

"Stop you two!" Kenta yelled. Kazu and I glared at each and backed off. I turned my back against him and crossed my arms. He did the same.

Kenta grabbed our ears. He has guts today. "You two better calm down!" Kenta sighed and let go. Still weak.

"Sorry Rika." Kazu is still mad. I guess I am too.

"It's all good." I said, trying to sound bitter as possible. Kenta still sensed the fire in our eyes. He gave up.

"Anyways Ruki," Kenta quickly said before any more fighting starts. "What do you know about me?"

I calmed down and started thinking. Kenta is like a children's book. He's way too easy to read. "Kenta Kitagawa. You're the only child and you live with your parents and your grandfather. Your grandfather, Jiro, takes care of you while your parents, Shiyunsuke and Akemi, work for the Prime Minister- therefore, they are barely home. You're born on July 2nd. Your favorite color is white. You know you're ridiculously tall, but you don't understand why girls aren't attracted to you. You and Kazu secretly play the Digimon card game. Your address is-"*

I stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at my audience. Their shocked faces were priceless. I had to get out my phone to take a picture of them.

Kazu snapped out of it quickly. "You better delete that." At least he's not going to fight me for it.

"How do you know so much about us?" questioned Kenta.

I had to think about that. "This situation," All this brainstorming got my mind going through wild flashbacks. "Just the three of us and no one else, it has happened before."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Kazu exclaimed. "It was when we all got separated from the rest of the group."

"That's right!" Kenta got on the same page. "It was when we went to the-"

"Digital World." We all said unison. The Digital World. It's been such a long time…

The three of us looked at each other not saying a word.

"Well," muttered Kenta, breaking the awkward silence. "Looks like Rika know who we are."

"Let's see what we know about Rika!" Kazu and Kenta sat down cross-legged and brought their hands to their chins. What's the point of doing that if you don't have any hair there?

But I have got to admit, this is going to be interesting.

"Aha!" they said at the same time startling me with their sudden abrupt chain of thought. "I got it!"

"Well," Kenta started, "We do know that you live with your mother, Rumiko, and your grandmother, Seiko, in this huge mansion outside of Shinjuku."

"Yeah, and you were born March 28*, the time before the Cherry Blossoms bloom (which is also your favorite smell). You came out a day early; you were due on leap year."

I smiled. They're doing great. Kenta continued. "Your favorite color is blue. You hate dresses."

"You like watching the sunset on the beach."

"The sunrise in the mountains."

"Who the heck told you that?" I don't recall telling those two anything about that.

"We figured?" Kazu shrugged. "We saw to it when we went camping up north and in the Digital World."

"And that's not all, Kazu." Kenta folded his arms and tapped his foot at his best friend.

"And- and, uh, erm, er, uh, ooo-" Kazu started scratching his head and blushed.

"What is it Kazu?" Now I'm interested.

"Well," Kazu cleared his throat and looked right into my eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He did this a few times including taking deep breaths.

"Any day, Kazu." Kenta had this huge smile on his face. Now I'm extremely engrossed into what he's about to say.

"Ugh!" Kazu threw his hands in the air and tightly crossed his arms and looked towards the ground. Kenta started snickering. What the hell is it!

"Rika," Kazu, still in the same position, finally spoke up. "I don't know if anyone has told you, but you are getting really…" He trailed off and looked to the side. The face he made showed that he really didn't want to tell me.

"Really what?" Narcotic? Ugly? Weird? Ridiculous? What?

"Say it Kazu." Kenta grin was bigger than ever and quite evil too.

"Rika." Kazu looked up at me again. His arms went to his side. "You are really pretty."

"I-uh-er-uh-" I had no idea what to say. What? Did he really just say that? "Thank you?" I'm confused. What just happened?

"Go on." Kenta leaned up against the lamp pole that I was just leaning against on earlier. His head down and arms and legs crossed. His expression: enjoying Kazu's torture of trying to tell me something.

"Well, during the summer, Kenta and I noticed how beautiful you're getting." Kazu was turning redder than ever. "I wanted, to well, I kinda wanted to get to know you better and well, ya know, date?" I wonder why he's so shy to tell me this and not other girls. It's kinda cute. He took another deep breath. Looked at me to see how I'm taking this all in. I just put my listening face on. "I asked Ryo for advice to get to you. He told me that I have no chance and you wouldn't be interested."

"That's not very nice." Oh that just makes me so mad! Ryo is such a jerk.

"But he did give me advice: ask Henry. Apparently how Ryo asked you out was Jenrya's idea. And all the moves that Ryo made on you, they all came from Henry. So I went to Henry and he told me if I really do want to go out with you (he also told me that you would say no) I'd take you to see those two places."

Wait, what? They all asked Henry for advice how to get to me? I guess Henry knows a lot more about me than what I think he does. "So," I scratched my back. As much as I want to ask more about how the heck Henry would know all this stuff, I stuck to the subject. "What stopped you from asking me? Why did you never do it?"

Kazu looked up to me. I hope he doesn't think that this means I would say yes to him because I'm not. Like I said before, he's that annoying piece of rice on your shirt that you don't notice until later. Kind of like a brother. "Because I knew you would say no."

I was about to say something, but he continued. "And plus, you're like a sister, Rika." Yes we are on the same page! "Of course, you're super pretty and you scare the crap out of me, but in all reality, our friendship, our bond, along with Kenta, we're like siblings. It'd be great to be your boyfriend, but I don't think we will work out at all." He exhaled deeply. I'm guessing he finally got that out of his chest? He looked at me, half smiling.

Oh what the heck. I hate hugs, but those two, I guess they do deserve it. I yanked Kenta off the pole and grabbed Kazu by the collar and pulled them both into a group hug. I caught the two looking at each other with a questionable look on their face, but they shrugged it off and smiled. I must admit. These two stooges, I really do care for them. They know I do. I don't have to show it or say it. I love having friends!

"Okay, get off me before someone sees us." I pushed them off and turned around and started brushing myself off.

"Same old Rika." Kenta muttered. Kazu nodded.

"Anyways, what else do you know?" I turned around to continue the previous conversation.

"Well," Kazu started off, but he turned his head to Kenta and whispered. "Should we say it? Or do you think she'll get mad?"

"Just say it." They're an epic fail at keeping secrets from me. I'm right in front of them!

Kazu and Kenta looked at each other. They 'rock, paper, scissor'-ed to see who get to say it to me. Kazu had paper and Kenta lost with rock. He gulped and said "You like Henry?"

If I had water in my mouth at that time, I'd spit it out all over the place. "What-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

Kenta and Kazu squealed and held on to each other. "If you calm down and not get mad at us, we'll tell you!"

I cooled down a bit and crossed my arms. I still had a bitter face on. "Who? What? Where? Why? How?"

"Well," Kenta started and then poked Kazu. I guess it's his turn to say something.

Kazu cleared his throat again. "We always thought that you liked him for the longest time."

"Why?" I didn't glare. For some odd reason, I could hear that stupid 'momentai' in my head.

"Henry was the only one you would really listen to. Though he hates fighting, he has no problem arguing with you and was the first person to have the guts to do it other than your grandmother. And after that, you trusted Henry. Takato and Jeri too, but you seem to favor him. Unlike Ryo, who seemed to be sour, but delicious eye candy to you; Henry was candy that you didn't mind to eat."

"That was the weirdest analogy that I have ever heard in my life." Kenta is right. THAT IS WEIRD.

"You must be hungry." He was talking about candy and all. "Let's drop this and go eat out." Kenta and Kazu, no questions asked, were down for food.

"I bet she does like him." I heard Kenta and Kazu whispering to each other as we were leaving the park.

"Yeah, I do too." Kenta agreed. "She wouldn't be that defensive if she didn't."

"I heard that." I turned around to look at them. They hid behind a lamp post.

We decided to go to the Katou's restaurant to eat because knowing Juri's parents; they don't mind giving us free food just as long as we don't order too much. We asked them if we can help out in the kitchen (since we didn't have any money for tip), but they told us that we should be on our way.

We decided to walk around the back alleys of Shinjuku, there is really not much to do.

"Any answer about Henry yet?" I asked Kenta.

"Nope. It's already two. It's been an hour and a half. He must be really busy." Kenta looked at his phone. So unpopular.

"You texted Takato too, right?" Kazu started laughing. "He must be REALLY busy with Jeri!"

SMACK! "Kazu no baka!" He had that one coming. I hit the back of his head with my fist. "How could you even think that about them!"

"It was just a joke!" Kazu pleaded. WHACK! Back hand against the face!

"Joke or not, that was BAD." I continued to walk forward and turned to the next alley. From the distance, there were a lot of men in different colored suits. I hid behind the dumpster of a building to get a glimpse of whom and what they are. Kenta and Kazu (ugh stupid klutz) made so much noise running after me.

"Sh!" I pulled them down with me behind the dumpster. We stuck our heads out from the side and I pointed at the rainbow in front of us.

"Personally, I like the guy in the pink suit. He looks so suave." Stupid Kazu. You had to say it that loud?

The men turned around and looked our direction. The three of us quickly hid ourselves and waited a little while for them to continue what they're doing.

"Who are they?" Asked Kazu, a little quieter this time.

"I think they're the A2N-J." Said Kenta.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Who?" Stupid Kazu.

"A2N-J." Kenta said. "I think so, because the news said they are up to no good lately."

A2N-J is the Japanese gang of A2N. A2N* is a worldwide gang that consists of Asians only. There are everywhere in the Eastern side of Asia (depending which country they are from, they put a J or SK, T, PI, etc.), America (where they started) and Europe (A2N-E). They are more of a Mafia than an actual gang. Either way, it's scary.

"Well, we're going to rob Shinjuku Tower* today. The 23rd floor. They just shipped something to their vault and whatever it is, I want it. Who wants to take the challenge? I'm only letting five people get it. Depending on what it is, the initial payment for the five lucky contestants will be 25,000 American Dollars." Said the man in the black suit. His voice is extremely raspy and low. I'm guessing he's the leader.

"I'll do it boss." Said the man in the pink suit. His voice is so dark and deep. That's kind of intimidating.

"I will too." Said the man in blue suit. His voice was just annoying.

"Anyone else? This will be a difficult challenge and you have no idea how important this is to me because you guys know that I won't make a meeting in midday." Said the boss.

"Then I'll do it too." Said the man in a yellow suit.

Two men in two different shades of grey looked at each other and nodded. Twins, perhaps? "We'll take the challenge!" they said in unison.

"Then it's settled then. This meeting is adjourned." The boss turned around and walked inside the back door of the restaurant

"I think we heard enough to take this to the Shinjuku Tower and the Police Station." I turned to face my two comrades with me. They agreed.

"Well, let's warn Shinjuku Tower and then to go to the Police Station." Whispered Kazu.

"Where's the closest station?" I asked.

"Two miles down from the mall." Answered Kenta.

"We also know where their hideout is now. Well, at least I think so." I hope that's it.

"I was just thinking that." Kenta and I put our heads together.

"Or probably a popular meeting place."

"Uh guys…" Kazu said out loud.

"Shut up Kazu!" I whispered. I was trying to think.

"Rika. You should look up." Kenta pointed out.

I looked. Ah shit.

"Looks like we have ourselves a late lunch boys." Said the man in a violet suit. The seven men behind were wearing the colors of the rainbow. No joke. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet is standing before us.

"We're dead. We're dead!" Kazu and Kenta hugged each other cried.

I remained calm and focus. I've been in life-threatening situations before. This is just the first one in a long time without Renamon.

I reached for my jacket pocket. Thank goodness my mother reminded me to bring my pepper spray this morning.

"Kazu! Kenta! Close your eyes!" I whispered to them.

"We already are!" They cried.

I got up and took my stance. They don't scare me.

"Looks like we have a tough one guys!" Said the man in green.

I smirked. They have no idea.

They were about to grab us, but I got out my pepper spray just in time. I also had time to kick them right where it hurts before I grabbed Kazu and Kenta to scram.

"RUN!" Kazu, Kenta and I high tailed it out of the alley and into the busy sidewalk. We took the bike path. Oddly enough, there were no bikes at the time, so we can run as fast as we want without bumping into anyone.

While we were running away, I noticed how much I hate being a girl. You can tell Kenta is not much of a runner, but he's still super tall, so therefore, he has long legs and he's still a guy. No fair. I've never seen Kazu run, except when we were in the Digital World, but since he's scared to his wits right now, he's high-tailing it faster than Kenta and I would ever run.

We ran into the park to hide and think of a plan. Guilmon's hideout is the perfect spot.

The of three of us crashed inside the hideout. Wiped out. I don't think I've ever ran that much in my entire life.

Kenta cried in between breaths. "We're doomed. We're dead. We're wanted. We're meat. We're-"

"Oh shut up." If Kyubimon was here, life would be so much easier. "This is no time to panic. We need to remain calm and think of something."

"After we catch our breath." I expected Kazu to be knocked out, because when I went inside the hideout, he was sleeping.

"Do you think they'll catch us in here?" Kenta you worry too much.

"Nope. No one has and no one ever will, unless you're a tamer." We remained silent after that, catching our breath and going outside the hideout one at a time to grab a drink of water from the nearest water fountain.

_Brrrr._ Phone vibration? Not mine.

"It's from Takato." Kenta got up and looked at his phone. Kazu and I popped up to see what Takato has to say. We huddled up close to look at the message.

"Jeri and I are on a bathroom break. Sorry it took so long to reply back and sorry that I forgot to tell you guys that Henry can't make it to the park at noon. Rika must be furious, tell her that I'm sorry too. Anyways, Henry took Suzie to her dance recital this morning and right now he's at church doing some sort of community service with them. He said he should be done around six o'clock and he'll meet you guys at the post. Sorry again!"

"That was a long text." I'm surprised that Kazu didn't point out that Takato and Juri are on a bathroom break.

"Wait a minute, church?" I pointed at the word on the screen. "Not temple?"

"Yes?" Kenta looked at me questionably. Henry goes to church?

"He's _Christian_?" Goodness Jenrya. You're the perfect triple threat I've ever met. Wait a minute. How did I not know he's Christian?

"Yeeeup." Kenta replied. "Catholic to be exact."

"He's _Catholic_?" What else do I not know? Don't tell me he's a saint too…

"I'll text Henry to meet us up at the police station by seven." Kazu got out his phone. I'm still in shock. Jenrya Lee is Catholic? How? What? When? "That should give us a deadline on when tattle on A2N or whatever they are."

"I don't think we should go out around like this." Kenta put his phone back in his pocket. "We should have some sort of disguise."

"Yeah we should!" Kazu clapped his hands. Someone is excited. "I always wanted to be a secret agent!"

I deflated his dream cloud. "We're not agents Kazu. We just don't want to get caught." I turned to Kenta. "How far is the mall from here?"

"Not that far," Kenta drew a map on the dirt. "I got a plan. We'll go to the mall and buy disguises there. We'll leave our clothes at Takato's bakery since it's on the way to Shinjuku Tower. We'll leave a note on the front desk saying that the 23rd floor will be robbed by A2N. After that, we'll head straight for the police station. Tell the police everything we know."

"And then we can wait for Henry go back to the bakery to get our clothes and do whatever after that?" Sounds like a good plan to me.

Kenta nodded. "Yes."

"First of all, how do we get out of here without getting caught?" asked Kazu.

"Act normal?" don't ask me. I'm used to Renamon just teleporting everywhere.

"Okay then," Kazu, do you have to make this complicated? "How about the clothes? I don't have money."

"I get free clothes, products and makeovers from brand stores and salons. I just have to tell them I'm my mother's daughter." Then my mother will find out and she'll be so proud of me for shopping. Great.

"Then it's settled," Kenta got up. "We're going to the mall!"

We all got up and started walking out of the park.

"So far so good." I hope.

We crossed the street and headed towards the plaza. No sign of awkward colored suit men.

"We're here!" Kenta exclaimed.

Kazu took a deep breath and sighed and brushed the sweat off his forehead.

"Great, now we have to shop." Not excited.

We got inside and I told them to go for stores with Italian names. Of course, they wouldn't know.

"In here." I pointed out.

Kazu and Kenta went inside. They marveled at the sight they saw.

"Buying a watch here would be worth my scholarship to college." Kenta looked around. He was so in awe.

"I'm not worthy to step in here." Kazu went wide-eyed with all 'glorious' merchandise that surrounded him.

To me, it was just another store that says 'Prada' all over it. No big deal.

A sales specialist went up to me. "I believe that you and your friends don't belong here."

"Pardon me sister," She did not give that to me. "I'm here to teach them how to dress."

She scanned me. Oh she did not.

"Look girl." I pointed at my shoes. They may look like regular tennis shoes, but my mother got these blue Fyre Kira Low Top Sneakers for me last Christmas. "I'll give you the American price and then I'll tell you how much in Yen the cost all together. These shoes are from Fyre Kira. They are $118." I pointed to my jeans next. "Ralph Lauren's 888 Stretch Skinny Jeans: $425." My shirt is sleeveless, camel colored. "Michael Kors' Camel Silk Georgette Tie Neck Blouse: $895" Last but not least, my favorite black leather jacket. "and this is from Bottega Veneta. It's their signature Leather Motocross Jacket. Only for $4650." The lady seemed impressed. I just smiled. "All for a total of ¥538,207." I crossed my arms and grinned at her. Someone remind me to thank my mother.*

The woman's jaw dropped. "And you must be?"

"Ruki Makino," Her eyes widened. "Rumiko Makino's daughter."

"Why didn't you say so before?" You were judging me. Loser. "Hi I'm Shimizu! How may I help you?" Now you're nice to me. Beezy.

"I need a suit for those two fool over there." I pointed at Kazu and Kenta, who are still too afraid to touch anything. I guess that's a good thing. "Kenta! Kazu!" I called them out. They quickly scurried to my side. "Now tell the _nice_ lady what your size is."

I waited for them to try on their clothes. When they got out of the dressing room, I didn't recognize them. I have to admit, they're kinda cute.

"Rika. I'm wearing a $1000 suit. I can't do this anymore." Kazu calmly freaked out- if that makes any sense.

"Are you sure we can have this?" Kenta is so used to bargain shopping that he and his grandfather go on.

"It's on the house." I said casually.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to stick with this, Kenta." Kazu checked himself out in front of the mirror. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yeah, I'm sure that in fifty years from now, I have the greatest story to tell my grandchildren." Kenta went back inside the dressing room.

"What are you getting, Ruki?" Kazu asked. We were looking at the women's section of the store. There is no way that I'm going to be wearing any of this.

"How about this one?" Kenta was staring at a mannequin wearing a red dress. Sleeveless, V-necked, above the knees- a dress. Hell no.

"How about not?" I was about to walk away but Kazu and Kenta grabbed me and held me down as we waited for Shimizu to help us.

"Rika wants to try on that dress." Kenta pointed at the red dress. Oh dear, no.

"More like you want me to try that on." I muttered.

"Ah special edition?" Shimizu gave me a smile. "You do have good taste."

"No. No. NO!" I hate dresses. I hate dresses. I HATE DRESSES.

"C'mon Rika. Just this once?" Kazu pleaded with me. "I promise we won't tell anyone. Just do it for us. Just for this day. I ask for nothing else!"

I looked at the dress. Oh what the hell. What did I get myself into?

"Rika, do you have the dress on yet?" Kazu and Kenta are so impatient.

"I do, it's just these shoes…" I hate heels!

"I'll get you better ones!" Shimizu called out. "I'll find something more comfortable!"

"Thanks." I got out of the dressing room barefooted holding on to the pair of shoes that I did not fit me.

I look to my left. What the heck is Kazu and Kenta oogling about now?

Oh that's right, I'm wearing the dress.

I looked into the mirror.

"Ri- Ri- Rika…" Yes Kenta? "You- You- You l- l- l- look-"

"Ha-ha- hot…" Kazu finished his sentence. What the f-

"I got them!" Shimizu got pair of black heels. Less pointy and shorter. Perfect.

I put them on. Hey, not bad.

"Wait til she puts make up on." I heard Kazu muttered.

The next thing you know, he was kissing the ground.

We went to the salon next door. I think Kazu and Kenta are having more fun than what Jeri and Alice did when I asked them if they wanted to come with me on this spa day a while back.

-In Matsuda's Bakery

"Wow you guys, what is the special occasion?" Asked Takato's mother as we walked out down stairs.

"They wanted to play secret agents." I growled. I'm not in the mood.

"Oh, well. Have fun?"

"Thanks Yoshie!" called out Kenta.

"Yeah, we'll be back around seven!" Kazu opened the door. "After you miss." I forgot. It's a middle of winter. I'm going to freeze.

"Someone keep this in their pocket." I lightly threw my pepper spray behind me. I think Kenta caught it.

"I also got a weapon!" exclaimed Kazu.

"WHAT?" Kenta and I turned to look at our companion.

"It's a Cut Co. Knife!"*

"A what?" All knives cut…

"Cut Co.! It's an American made-"

"That's why I don't have it." Not to be racist against Americans or anything like that. I just prefer European goods. That's all.

We made our way down the street going towards the Shinjuku Tower. I have the note ready in my hands to give to the receptionist on the first floor. Gosh it's freezing out here. It's going to snow any day now and I'm practically wearing nothing.

"Rika slow down!"

5:30PM- we made it to the tower.

"Is it just me or something is not right here?" Kenta wondered as we exited Shinjuku Tower. We continued walking down the street, making our way to the Police Station.

"I feel you, man." Kazu looked to his left and right and halted. "Shouldn't we be followed?"

Kenta and I turned around and looked at him. "Yeah, we should be. I don't suppose that they gave up-"

"EVERYONE, DOWN!" I yelled. The three of us ducked down. The knife that was thrown stabbed the ground. Kazu looked behind him. It was the same seven men that found us by the dumpster.

"Look what we have here boys," The man in red slowly walked forward. "Looks like we got a couple of junior secret agents!"

"Run?" Kenta, is that even a question?

"RUN!" Kazu jolted for it. Kenta and I trailed behind. I looked behind me and saw that blue, yellow, indigo and violet went inside a black bug (blue is driving). Red, orange and green stayed behind to catch up with us.

"How far is the police station from here?" I yelled.

"Three to four miles!" Kenta cried out. "I'm not sure!"

"I'm not running for that long!" Kazu screamed.

I wonder if anyone the police cars in Tokyo notice our dilemma. Where the heck are they? They're all eating doughnuts at the same time?

The boys and I were constantly detoured by the cars or the men catching up to us. We would've been at the police station by now. It's six o'clock and we're running around Shinjuku Park trying to catch our breath by hiding, get our hiding spot spotted, hide again, get spotted, repeat.

"Damn!" Kazu and I stared at our comrade. Did Kenta just cussed?

"What's the quickest way to get to the station?" I asked. I just want this to get over with. My feet are killing me. I've been running on these heels for too long.

"We should go through the mall. Not around it." Kenta peered through the bush that we're hiding in. "Let's go through the Mosaic Dori*."

"Found them!" We heard someone called out.

"Better now than never!" and once again, Kazu dashed for it.

We entered the wrong way into the Shinjuku's infamous pedestrian street: we up the down escalator.

For some odd reason, I feel like we're in a movie or something. Pushing people out of our way, making everyone scream, scary men in colorful suits chasing the crap out us, hiding in the elevator-

"Do you think they know we're in here?" Panted Kenta as I pressed the stop button on the elevator to keep it from moving.

"I bet you anything, they have one man on every floor* looking for us." I sighed. I checked my phone: six-thirty. I hope Henry is not too early.

"Emergency Exit." We caught Kazu talking to himself as he was staring at the ceiling. "I think I have a plan."

It was a genius plan. Kazu told us to hit the button to the top floor and stop the elevator before it actually reaches to the seventh floor. We opened up the emergency hatch in the elevator and quickly climbed up to the top and closed the hatch. The emergency exit was right above us and we were on the top of the building- only to find the rest of the A2N-J on top of the building.

"Ruki Makino." Smiled the man in the black suit. Great. The boss is now on this. "Problem with fame is that once you recognize them on the streets, you can't help but to follow them."

Kenta dropped down to his knees. Kazu froze on the spot. There's nowhere to run and hide now.

"_Just stay calm. You know what to do._" Renamon?

"If you promise not to say anything, I'll let you and your friends go." Said the leader of the gang.

"How can I trust you with your word?" I looked into the distance. From my right, the clock tower says it is 6:45. On my left, a block away from this building is a police station. I think I got it.

"Kazu. Kenta. Get up." I whispered.

"What is it Ruki?" asked Kenta. They both got up and huddled closer to me.

"You two have magnificent speed." I turned to face my friend whose face is practically in tears. "Can you guys do me a favor?"

Kazu gulped. "Well, it may be the last thing I'll ever do, I shall do it." So dramatic.

"Remember how I saved you guys in the Digital World?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"And how I stopped the bad guys earlier today?"

"When you told us to close our eyes?"

"Yes. Here's what I want us to do." I pointed out to the edge of the building. "See those stairs, that's our way out."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Kazu.

"I'm getting to that." I took a deep breath. "We're going to have to fight. Our goal is to hit every single one of them with pepper spray and kick them right in the balls. Kazu, you still have that Cut Co knife?"

"You want me to stab them afterwards?"

"Yes and No. If they come charging at us, I want you to just hurt them, don't kill them. Make them wince in pain."

"I don't think we can do this Rika." Kenta looked down to the ground.

"This is too scary." Kazu joined his best friend.

"C'mon you guys," I brought their chins up with my hands. "If we die or not, we'll be known as the 16 year olds who stood up to the A2N-J. If this is the last thing we're going to do in life, might as well live it to the fullest." Then I did the unthinkable. I pecked them both on the lips.

The two, for some odd reason, lifted themselves up and had all this strength and courage.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

And the next thing you know it, the three of us were dashing on our way to the police station with almost the whole gang on our trail.

"I see Henry!" cried out Kazu.

Henry? That got me sprinting towards victory lane. I'm glad to see him, he can beat up the rest of the crew for us.

"Since when did Rika started running faster than us?" I heard Kenta pant.

"I think she was saving her energy." Kazu slowed down a bit.

I raised my arms to signal Henry for an embrace. Since I was running so fast, I didn't want the impact to cause us to fall onto the ground. I decided to jump.

Jenrya caught my waist and span me into a circle before coming down into an embrace.

For once, I felt like crying, but I couldn't because Jenrya's shocked face made me smile.

Kazu and Kenta caught up with me and hugged Jenrya's legs. I guess from being in some sort of peril, it's very lifting to see a friend.

"What's going on here?" A police officer ran out of the building.

How can the A2N be so stupid? They should've known that we were heading towards the police station.

"Thank you Miss Makino and uh others." Said the Detective.

"I'm Hirokazu Shiota and this is my partner in crime, Kenta Kitagawa. Remember it!" Kazu stood up and did his victory pose. How embarrassing.

"Anyways, thank you for leading most of the A2N members here, including their boss. We sent patrol officers to your homes to make sure that no other member from A2N-J bother you or your family. We also got your note from Shinjuku Tower. Thank you for warning them and us." The detective bowed. "However, I cannot reward you right away. So if there is anything that we can do for you guys right now, we'll be glad to escort you right away."

"I have no preference, other than to get out of this dress and heels." I said.

"I know what we should do!" exclaimed Kazu.

I thought he was going to tell them to bring us to an all-you-can-eat buffet, but instead, we were in Odaiba watching the last bit of the Teenage Wolves from backstage. Wow. The bassist is cute…

Henry and I waved to Kenta and Kazu as we watched them part from us as they made their way to the train leaving back to Shinjuku.

"You're Catholic?" I asked Henry as we finished waving to them.

"Oh yeah," Henry chuckled. "I'm not that devout though. I'm kind of working on that. I went to a theology conference and now, I'm interested." We made our way to the train that's going to Chiyoda.

"Since when?"

"I lived in the Philippines for two years. A missionary converted our family."

"I see, wait a minute. You lived in the Philippines?"

"Yeah, along with Taiwan, Singapore, Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Seoul. My father's job places him everywhere, but he no longer works for that company. So I think we're going to stay in Japan for now on."

"That's good." If Henry leaves unexpectedly next year, I don't know what I'd do. Same for everyone else.

It got a little quiet. I need to keep the conversation going. "Why do you always take me home?" I asked him as we boarded the train.

"Why do you always ask the questions?" Henry asked right back. "I'm always the one who's talking. It's my turn to ask the questions." Oh great. "What the heck did you three do today and why the heck was I told to wait for you guys at the police station with fifteen criminals on your trail?"

I looked at him and laughed. I guess I might as well tell him everything.

"Wait a minute, you actually _kissed_ them?" I looked up at Henry, he was about to die with laughter.

"Tell anyone and I swear I'll take you down to hell with me." Maybe I shouldn't have told him the whole story. Well, I didn't tell him the part where they thought I liked him.

He chuckled again. "You know, I'm glad you got to hang with those two today. It seems like you had the time of your life."

"Yeah I did." I smiled into my own thoughts. I have so much more respect for those two now.

We made our way to my house. Henry avoided every question I asked him ended up backfiring me with other questions.

"It's really late Henry." We reached the gate to my house. "You should stay here for the night."

"Rika, I would love to," Henry scratched the back of his head. "But I really can't. I'm going to church early tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure? I don't want you walking around by yourself out there at this hour." We should really start driving.

Henry smiled. "I'll be fine, Rika. I am an 8th degree black belt." My bad. Gosh. Rub it in.

"Which reminds me, when will you teach me? I almost died today."

"Hm, you're right. Maybe we should start soon."

"Rika, is that you?" I heard my grandmother called out from the house.

"Coming!" I yelled. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Not really." Henry gave me a quick hug. "I have to go. I'll see you Monday."

"Later." I watch him leave and closed the gate. Taking me home has become a routine for him. It finally got to the point where I didn't question it (with the exception for today), but I'm glad that he does. It reminds me that I'm not alone. I do have friends.

"Rika! Where have you been all day?" In Shinjuku, mother. "The police came by and told me what happened. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What did you do? I can't believe-"

"Good night mother." I slid my door shut. Jenrya is right. I need to learn martial arts and now would be a great time.

* * *

*Description of Kazu and Kenta: I guessed. They're not real. I based their favorite color on their Digivices, Kazu's sister is made up, as well as Kenta's grandfather, the jobs were just thought up, their birthdays by zodiac (how they act and which one fits them best), etc. Don't kill me if you don't like them.

*Rika's birthday was a guesstimate. Watching the Tamer's movie about that train Digimon or whatever said that Rika's birthday is right before the Japanese Cherry Blossom Trees bloom. You know it's spring in Japan once they start.

*Look up Nishi-Shinjuku. You can pick any of those towers.

*I based A2N off an actual gang. Well, a local gang up north from where I live. They no longer exist. Disbanded. Yay! :D (One of my cousins used to be in it, I would know. xD) How they get the name? A2N derives from AZN. Asian 2 (to) Nation(?)- or something like that.

*Those are real and I definitely do not own them. Not saying that I speak fluent 'Prada,' but I know what I just put out there. I can show you how they look like too. Hahaha (My grandmother is the one who speaks fluent 'Prada.' She used to own chain stores around Oahu, Hawaii. She also has her own scholarship foundation for people who want to pursue fashion, business or both. Her personal favorite store: Saks 5th Avenue. I'm just a poor musician. I can't even step into the mall itself. Yay! T_T)

*Vector's Cut Co. World's most awesome knives. They can cut through pennies! xD

*Mosaic Dori, if I remember correctly, is this huge bridge escalator thing that goes into Mylord (a department store in Shinjku). And in case if you're wondering how I know all this, I stayed in the Imperial Palace Hotel in the Chiyoda Ward. Plus, my cousins who live in Koto Ward showed me around Tokyo.

*Mylord has seven floors for each of the seven men that were chasing Kazu, Kenta and Rika.

KazuxRikaxKenta! Hahaha. Trust me, that will never happen again. Jenrya FTW!

Ugh this took so long to edit! I think this is the longest chapter, but it's my absolute favorite!

Next update: I have no idea when I will, but it's about Ai, Mako and Suzie. After that, it's Takato and Juri.

Oh and I won't have this story done by July 4th. Fail. :[

Kyomona


End file.
